The Most Random Harry Potter fan fic ever!
by Dracosnogger
Summary: ONESHOT! NOT RLLY GOOD @ SUMMARIES, SO, JUST READ IT TO FIND OUT! LOGAN HENDERSON IS MY HUSBAND! :


MY RANDOM FANFIC!!!!

X-OVER BETWEEN HARRY POTTER, TWILIGHT, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SOME AWESOME MUSIC IN THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts. Or, as normal as a day can be for a boy named Harry Potter. Harry Ron and Hermione were all off to the Common Room after a hard day of lessons and work, when out of no where…8 random figures pop up! Being prepared for everything, Hermione whipped out her wand and cast an un-fogging spell. (The author has no idea if such spell exists, but is making one up anyways.) When the fog had cleared, the eight figures were revealed to be none other than, Edward and Bella Cullen (ewww, why are they in here again? Oh right, cuz I'm bored), Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Will Turner, and Elizabeth Turner! The three pirates had their swords at the ready, while the Demigods were ready to summon the powers of their parents, and the stupid ol' vampires were just standing there with no cool weapon at all, (HA! TAKE THAT U STUPID PALE VAMPIRE!!!) Harry Ron and Hermione were stunned! Ron went up to meet the Demigod's with since they were to closest to his age, and looked normal enough, Harry went to meet the boy who looked just like him! Black hair and the almond shaped and piercing green eyes as well! Hermione _had_ to go meet the Pirates since she had read sooo much about them! And the vampires just stood there, when they both spontaneously combusted! Everyone danced on their ashes and cheered, all the while saying "HOORAY THE VAMPIRES ARE DEAD, THE WICKED VAMPIRES ARE DEAD!!!!!" (The author was too, cuz she hates them!) They all went down to the great hall, Annabeth and Hermione chatting rapidly about…umm…well, chatting about things that two geniuses chat about! Harry walked with Percy, quietly, studying each other from the corners of their eyes, while Dumbledore and Snape (yes I had to bring them in here! It just wouldn't be a Harry potter fan fic without them!!!) walked with the pirates, or staggered is more like it since Jack took some _extra sips _of rum before they arrived! Elizabeth and Will chatted with Snape unusually cheerily! (For Snape at least…) While Dumbledore helped Jack walk around the castle and talked to him about the Ocean. Jack's one and only true love! Then, While they were on the second floor, Selena Gomez is performing…whatever song you want her to perform! Grover stops, because, well, that's what he's gonna play on his reed pipes now! Selena Gomez! They walk just two inches farther to see Taylor Swift performing! And she's singing Love story! Percy and Annabeth stop there to share a little lovey dovey moment! (Aww, that's sweet! See, there's a couple meant to be! Percy and Annabeth! Perfect for each other, and it totally works! Unlike Ron and Hermione!) When they get to the grand staircase, they find all the first-seventh years running after the Jonas brothers and miley Cyrus with paintball guns! Yelling for them to die!!!!!!!! (yes, I hate them too! DEAL WITH IT!) When they go a little farther, they find Paramore performing "Ignorance" On Connan O'Brien's show! (hehe, I love that show and that song AND Paramore!!!) Finally, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Will, Elizabeth, Snape, Dumbledore and an even more drunken Jack Sparrow enter the Great Hall to see none other than…BIG TIME RUSH! They're in the front of the hall performing all their songs! (So, like Big Time Rush, Any Kind of Guy, The City is ours, and Famous! I love them all and the guys too! They're all soooooooooo cute!!!!!!! And for all of you fans of BTR out there reading this…LOGAN HENDERSON IS MINE!!!!!! just sayin…) They also come across something very frightening…Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and all of the Slytherin guys in the front row screaming like fan girls, while being trampled over by the rest of the girls who want to at least touch the guys, and then…come Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Percy, Annabeth and Grover trampling over the rest of the crowd, along with Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, but not jb or miley cyrus, cuz they're not good enough to even SEE BTR! HAHAHAHAHHA!

And they all lived happily ever after! Even me and Logan Henderson, who went on to be a very famous couple, (even more famous than Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie!) with three little girls and a very handsome little boy! Lillian Rose Henderson, Rosalie Caroline Henderson, Isabelle Juliet Henderson and Joshua Kendall Henderson!

THE END!!!!!

* * *

**_SO TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? IT'S A ONESHOT, AND I DID THIS WHEN I WAS TOTALLY BORED DURING MY WINTER HOLIDAYS AT LIKE TEN THIRTY NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO, COMMENT OKAY???? IF YOU COMMMENT, U CAN HAVE A COOKIE AND A HUG FROM ANYONE IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
